


Ghost of You

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst, M/M, Painful angst, Starts out cute, lots of sadness, you'll hate me for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Melchior sat back in his chair and placed a bookmark in the book he was reading. He could hear Moritz shuffling around in the kitchen, probably looking for a late night/early morning snack.Melchior smiled as he thought about his boyfriend. He loved Moritz dearly, the two of them were always together, never once seen apart.Ilse would stop by to visit every now and then with small gifts for the two of them; sometimes she would even bring Wendla along. Wendla would always give them strange looks; most of the time it was a sad smile, like she was remembering something in the past.





	Ghost of You

Melchior sat back in his chair and placed a bookmark in the book he was reading. He could hear Moritz shuffling around in the kitchen, probably looking for a late night/early morning snack.  
  
Melchior smiled as he thought about his boyfriend. He loved Moritz dearly, the two of them were always together, never once seen apart.   
  
Ilse would stop by to visit every now and then with small gifts for the two of them; sometimes she would even bring Wendla along. Wendla would always give them strange looks; most of the time it was a sad smile, like she was remembering something in the past. Melchior chalked it up to her having a hard time being around him after what happened back in high school.  
  
He didn’t blame her for feeling that way though, he was also incredibly upset with what his younger self did and there was no way he was going to let it go so easily. Moritz would tell him several times a day that he needed to forgive himself, that he needed to move on.  
  
Moritz was probably right, but Melchior would shrug him off; it was always a touchy subject.  
  
“Hey Melchi, do you know if we still have any bread left?” Melchior stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. Moritz was digging around in the cabinets, but stopped when Melchior startled him by placing his arms around his chest. Moritz turned around in the embrace to hug his boyfriend back and the two stood in there for a few minutes before Moritz pushed him off to ask where the bread was again.  
  
Melchior smiled and walked over to their pantry to pull out a fresh loaf of bread, much to Moritz’s delight. Melchior began to walk around the kitchen gathering all the ingredients needed to make Moritz’s favorite sandwich. Melchior basically knew how to make all of Moritz’s favorite foods by heart, it was his way of being the best boyfriend he could be; making up for high school in a way.  
  
Once he had everything he began to make two sandwiches, one for each of them. Moritz was content to just sit back on the counter as he watched his boyfriend with love and adoration.  
  
Melchior finished making the sandwiches and set one of them on a plate for Moritz. He then hopped up onto the counter next to his boyfriend. The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they gazed out of the window of their shared apartment, the city skyline lighting up with the stars and the the rising sun.  
  
Melchior reached his hand over and placed it on top of Moritz’s and he gave him a small smile.  
  
Once they were done eating Melchior left the plates by the sink to be cleaned up later. Melchior walked into his study, Moritz following along behind him. Melchior sat down at his desk and pulled out his business laptop while Moritz picked a random book from the bookshelf and sat in a leather chair in the corner.  
  
After high school Melchior had decided to become a writer, Moritz was his muse. His stories were always fantasy, Moritz’s favorite genre. Each book he wrote was dedicated to the love of his life, and his current most popular book was about a young boy who finds faeries in the woods by his house.  
  
Moritz loved all of Melchior’s books, he loved to sit back for hours reading each manuscript and immersing himself in the worlds his boyfriend would create. He always let him know how much he loved his writing.  
  
Melchior spent the next few hours typing away on his computer, occasionally asking Moritz for his thoughts on a certain idea. He finally finished his last chapter and saved the document, making a note to tell his publisher that he finished.  
  
Moritz looked up from the book he was reading, “Did you finish?”  
  
Melchior nodded.  
  
“So can I read it soon? As your muse and beta reader I always get first dibs.” Moritz stood up from his chair to stand in front of the desk. He placed his hands down on it and leaned over towards his boyfriend.  
  
“Not this time Mo, I’m sorry.” Moritz frowned. “I’m so sorry Mo…” Melchior stood up and quickly shut the door to his study. He practically threw himself down onto the couch and began to sob. “I promised to finish the series before I left, I owed that much to my fans, to Ilse and Wendla, and most of all, to you”   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Melchi.” Moritz was suddenly sitting down on the floor by the couch which startled Melchior into sitting up.  
  
“Moritz you’re not real.” Moritz stared at him in shock.  
  
“What do you mean I’m not real, I’m right here in front of you!”  
  
Melchior looked away. “You’re supposed to be dead…” Moritz still had a confused look on his face. “You passed away in high school. Wendla and Ilse told me the other day when they were here. They said you died senior year in the wood outside of school and that ever since that day I’ve been…”   
  
Moritz put a hand on his knee, “You’ve been what?” Melchior moved his leg away.  
  
“I’ve been hallucinating that you’re still alive. They’ve tried to get me to go to therapy but I always thought it was about what happened between me and Wendla.” Melchior looked over to where Moritz was, but he wasn’t there.  
  
“I’m so sorry Mo.” Melchior stood up and walked to his bedroom and pulled a small lockbox from underneath his bed.  
  
“I’m so sorry that I didn’t try harder to help you.” He unlocked the box and opened it.  
  
“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you I love you sooner.” He pulled out a small handgun from inside and checked to see if it was still loaded.  
  
“I’m sorry that I’m doing this.” He cocked the gun and held it to his temple.  
  
“I’m sorry that your world was always just, so dark.” He pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I put my notes at the top, but this needs to go down here so you can hate me for writing this.  
> Basically I was watching a TV show and that's what gave me this idea, feel free to tell me how much this hurts.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/


End file.
